Love and Joy
by The Inscrutable Anon
Summary: Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter. Hearths Warming is one of her favorite times of the year. A season where she can spread joy and happiness to all of the ponies of Equestria. But for a long time she has been harboring a desire to do so much more. And this year with the help of the Princess of Love, she will get her chance to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tirek

Something was different. A newer arrival would probably never notice, but Tirek had been here a long long time, and even the most minute change, could, and would, be noticed.

The hot fetid air still smelled the same. The anguished wails of the damned still rose in it's annoying crescendo. The counter above his cell remained unchanged. Tirek considered it a sick joke. What purpose did a counter serve, when it held the infinity symbol upon it. Was it only to reinforce the fact that he would never be allowed the hope of release? Bah!

Upon pacing the confines of his all too small cell, he found the dimensions to be exactly the same as they had been each of the hundreds of other times he had performed this same task. No, his environs seemed exactly the same. And yet SOMETHING was different.

He asked himself aloud. "Has this hateful place finally, finally caused me to crack? To break down after so very long? No, preposterous! I am still me, I am still Tirek."

He began to unconsciously pace the confines of his cell.

"And yet… something is different. Today is somehow different." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a smell wafted across his path, one he was intimately familiar with.

"Magic!" He suddenly, said, trying to keep from shouting. "That was magic. Familiar and yet, somehow different than any I have known before."

Tirek turned in his pacing, and then he saw it. It was a brightly wrapped package, sitting neatly on the nest of dank straw upon which he slept. Tirek stopped his pacing.

"This makes no sense." Tirek muttered to himself as he approached the package. "Magic strong enough to break the seals of Tartarus, just to send me a garishly wrapped box?"

Tirek lifts the box from the straw, and instinctively does what sentient beings from across all realities have done since the dawn of time. He holds it up to the side of his head, and gives it a shake.

"Hmm, moderately heavy," another shake, "more than one thing inside," another shake, "yes, whatever is on top is lighter..." He places the box back on the straw and seats himself before it.

There is a tag on top that had gone unnoticed up until now, that had been obscured by the large red bow. He plucks it up and begins to read aloud.

"To Tirek, Happy Hearth's Warming." Then below that, "You are loved." Tirek ponders those eight words for a moment then his face cracks with a scowl. "So, it's Hearth's Warming up above, yet again. Foolish pony holiday. Scorpan was forever prattling on about it. Unity… happiness… love… forgiveness…. Bah! Foolish sentimentality! Then he pauses a moment. "Wait, you mean that some pony up there, summoned unimaginable magical forces, just to send ME some sort of Hearth's Warming present? Madness! And even so, why now, why THIS Hearth's Warming?"

The card in his hand shimmers for a moment. He looks down at it once more. The words have changed. They now say, "Because you are ready."

Tirek's scowl breaks into confusion upon reading those four words. He sits before the box on the straw. Pondering.

There is no magic left to the box for him to absorb. And yet, he is now more wary than ever.

"I was right, something HAS changed." He mutters to himself. Looking again at the box, this time with dread. "I feel as if I am on the edge of a cliff, and that whatever lies within this box will be the cause of my doom."

He raises up the box in his frail limbs intending to dash in upon the floor. But then he lowers it once more, and thinks.

"Eternal stagnation, or this, some unknown doom." He says to the emptiness around him. "Shall I ponder it a few more centuries? Of course, I must open the box! Even if what is inside destroys me, better an end, than this eternal, unending sameness."

Without another word, Tirek claws the ribbon off of the box, rips apart the paper, and removes the lid. Inside, a tiny smaller box, rests upon the top of a divider, concealing the remaining contents. Tirek lifts out the small box, and looks at it with fresh dread forming.

"And so it is this. The herald of my doom. What form shall it take I wonder?" Tirek says, before taking a deep breath and opening up one end.

Raising the unopened end causes the contents to spill out into Tirek's waiting palm, where now rests an all too familiar medallion.

"Scorpan?! How is this possible?" Tirek rubs the medallion between his fingers. Tracing the familiar grooves. "Wait, this isn't mine, this pattern… this was, this was HIS!"

Suddenly time fades away as Tirek's thoughts drift to the distant past. It was so very long ago, and yet he remembers…

"Surprise!" the youthful voice of Scorpan rings out, causing the cavern to reverberate with echos.

"What? What is all this!" An equally youthful Tirek responds, blinking in surprise at the feast laid out before him.

"How can you be so shocked." His father says with mock contempt, "did you really think that the day of your ascension would pass unremarked and unnoticed?"

"Glad tidings on your fifteenth birthday son," his mother says smiling warmly. As she strides forward and embraces him.

"Mooom!" Tirek says in embarrassment, trying in vain to pull away.

"Oh that's right! My son is an adult now. Gone are the days when he would need something as foolish as his mother's love." She moves to release him, but finds that Tirek is holding her tightly.

"Never say that mother." Tirek whispers. Then slightly louder, "but perhaps… just not in front of my friends?"

His mother smiles down softly, as he releases her embrace.

"Brother! Brother, I have a gift for you!" Scorpan says excitedly, as he holds up a box before his elder brother.

"Oh what is it this year Scorpan!" Tirek says in exasperation. "Honestly, you have got to be the softest member of our entire race!" Tirek says before snatching the box in his hands.

Opening it, he lifts out two nearly identical medallions. "Two? Why did you give me two brother?"

Tirek says, turning them to study them in the cavern's flickering light.

"Well one is for me, and one is for you. I made them myself. I thought that you should pick out the one you liked best, and then I would have the other. Look brother, see they lock together like this." Scorpan says as he turns the two in his claws causing them to link together, forming an entirely new pattern.

"That's very clever son," their father says from behind them, smiling thinly at Scorpan's gift.

Turning, Tirek catches his mother offering a shake of her head toward his father. He knew that his father thought Scorpan was too soft. A day dreamer. He knew his father loved him all the same, but also knew that he worried that Scorpan would never become strong enough to help rule the kingdom.

It was up to Tirek to set the example. It was up to Tirek to be the strong leader that Scorpan could model himself after.

Tirek turned back to his brother. "All of your effort, just to make these?! Tirek said, handing back the medallions. Brother you are a skilled metal smith, think what you could have made in the same amount of time. A fine sword, a mighty spear. And yet you waste your talents on trinkets?!"

"Tirek, that's enough!" The voice of his father, cut through his tirade. "Your brother labored long to make you this gift. His efforts should be appreciated."

"But father!" Tirek said in surprise, thinking that he had pleased him with his words.

"Hush son," his mother said. "I understand. And so does your father. But think about how your brother feels."

Tirek turns and faces his younger brother Scorpan. It was obvious that he was fighting back tears. And yet he smiled at Tirek. "I'm sure you are right brother. A sword or a spear would have suited you better. I suppose I was thinking too much about myself." He turns away, so that Tirek can no longer see his face. "Next year, I will t-try to do better. Now, let's enjoy this feast eh? Mother has made sure that all of your favorite dishes are here, including your favorite dessert!"

"Brother..." Tirek says, returning from the haze of distant memories, to his cell once more.

He clutches the medallion hard in his hand. Thinking of it's twin forever lost.

"Oh brother. Why did I never tell you? Why did I never tell you what I really thought that day? How much it meant to me, that you would labor so, to give me such a wondrous gift. And on that day that we parted, despite my anger and insults, you still held onto them, you still cared enough to give me that keepsake, despite all of my rage."

Tears long unshed began to from and fall from the desiccated face of the former Lord Tirek.

"And then, to give it away, just to win the trust of the Lord of Chaos. It's probably locked away in the chaos dimension, or turned into a chicken for all I know! Oh brother! Please, please forgive me!" Tirek wails, his anguish echoing in the rafters, joining with the cries of all the other prisoners.

Suddenly, a deep 'TOCK' reverberates his cell from on high. Tirek looks up in wonder at the counter above his cell. Instead of the infinity symbol that has been his constant companion for all these many centuries, the counter now reads 999,999,999.

Tirek clutches the medallion tightly to his chest. Soon he will put it on, it will be his source of hope. Hope that grows each Hearth's Warming as the counter above him gifts him with one less year each time.

Suddenly Tirek remembers the still undiscovered contents that remain in the lower half of the box. He turns, and lifts out the divider. Carefully he lifts out an extra large...

"Fruitcake?! Tirek exclaims incredulously. "My FAVORITE!" He holds it up to his face, inhaling the wonderful aroma, which fills him again with joyous memories of the past. "Thank you! Whoever you are, thank you! A-and… and… Happy Hearth's Warming!"

High above and far away. Up in the frozen north, an alicorn princess, and a pink earth pony, are deep in conversation in front of a viewing crystal.

The alicorn turns away from the crystal, with tears in her eyes, as she faces the earth pony beside her. "I must admit," Princess Mi Amore Cadenza says dabbing her eyes, at first I was quite skeptical Pinkie, but you were right. You were so wonderfully right!" she says as fresh tears begin to fall.

Pinkie Pie pulls her into a tight hug. Tears glistening in the corners of her eyes as well. "See, you done good. I KNEW it would work." Pinkie says proudly. "I mean, every year we always give presents to all of our friends to show them how much we love and appreciate them. But it always seemed to ME, that the ones that needed it the most, were the ones who had it the LEAST. And as the Element of Laughter, I consider it my duty to spread joy to everyone, no matter who or where they may be."

"You have opened my eyes Pinkie Pie. As the Princess of Love, I can see no higher calling than to aid you in your efforts. My magic is at your disposal." Cadence says, returning Pinkie's hug.

Well, I'm really glad to here you say that Princess, especially when you hear who is NEXT on my list…

 _Editor's note: LOVE and JOY come to you..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chrysalis

Queen Chrysalis limped painfully through the empty passages of her once bustling hive. Her hoofsteps echoing dully into the empty alcoves. She paused a moment to gaze sadly into the now vacant cells, a bitter reminder of how badly she had blundered.

Fully half of her hive had been lost during her disastrous attempt to take control of Canterlot. And many of the survivors had been badly injured in the final blast that had expelled them all from the pony lands. Chrysalis herself was badly injured and could no longer fly for long distances, and was walking with a noticeable limp.

"I never wanted this," she muttered bitterly. "I never wanted any of this." She says, as she moves slowly over to a long unused alcove.

She sits on the edge, which has been worn smooth with long usage in the past. This is where she comes to think. The place where it all began for her. The place where she was born.

"Unacceptable!" The first word she ever remembered hearing. Changeling drones emerge fully cognizant and aware. And young Chrysalis had just emerged prior to the declamation. The next few words she heard were little better than the first.

"This will not do!" The voice declaimed once more. "All of the drones I have seen so far are completely unacceptable. Time grows short 76142, I thought you more capable than your predecessor!"

The drone in question visibly flinches, all too aware of the fate of the queen's previous adjutant.

"My queen, please understand," He pleads. "None of us were aware of your… condition," he says struggling to ignore the implications of his own words. "There was no time to find more suitable candidates, this last clutch are the only ones still young enough to undergo the full indoctrination. None of the older ones would fully mature. Please your majesty, surely one of them will be found suitable?"

"For your sake, as well as for the future of this hive, I pray you are correct." The queen says disdainfully, as she slowly makes her way past each alcove that lines the wall of the nursery. "Fah, no… no… no… none of them are suitable. Our hive is doomed 76142, with my passing there shall be no further queens, the drones will wither and die, and none shall know of- wait… what is this?" The queen says, pausing in front of the alcove of young Chrysalis.

The young drone instinctively abases itself before the queen of its hive. A complex dialog of scents and pheromones is exchanged, and after a few moments the queen lifts the drone out of the alcove, and holds it above her head.

"Behold 76142! Our salvation, and our future. Behold our future queen!"

Below the newly aware drone, the surprised 76142 bows low. The first of many drones to bow before Queen Chrysalis.

"I never asked to be queen." Chrysalis, says looking around her birthplace. "I was taken, and fed royal jelly by Queen Beatrix herself. I was taught 'The Way and the Duty'. Prey on the weak, feed the hive, preserve our race. Day after day, year after year, always 'The Way and the Duty'.

I never questioned it. Not once. And this is where it has led me. Half of my hive destroyed. The other half starve. I am too damaged, and we are too weak to attempt another invasion.

All I wanted was to feed my hive. To preserve our race. Beatrix was a fool! And I was a fool, for blindly following in her hoofsteps. I should have found my own 'Way'." She says bitterly. "Bah! What does it matter now. Without love, we cannot recover. And unless we recover, we cannot find love. We are as doomed today as we were the day Beatrix first entered this room."

Chrysalis tucks her hooves to her chest, and begins to lie down in her old alcove. But her movements are stopped as her head makes contact with something unfamiliar.

"What is this?" She says sitting up and turning to the object in question.

Resting where her head had nearly lain is a small brightly colored box, adorned with ribbons and a bow. Looking closely several small holes have been punctured in the lid. From the inside comes the faintest smells of… love?"

"What IS this? How did it come to be here of all places?" Chrysalis asks the empty room. Her eyes alight on a tag, partiality obscured by the bow on top. Taking it in her hooves, she reads, "To Queen Chrysalis, to know Love, you must first FEEL love. Happy Hearths Warming!"

"Hearths Warming? The pony holiday?" She says in confusion.

Suddenly the box moves in her hooves. Another small whiff of love, wafts from it.

Eyeing the box warily, Queen Chrysalis removes the bow and ribbon, and carefully lifts the lid. From inside, two tiny eyes stare back at her, wide and filled with wonder. The love Chrysalis had smelled before suddenly explodes from the box in her hooves.

The lid falls away completely to reveal the form of a small young kitten, who is still staring intently at the queen. It's soft pink fur was so thick and long, it was impossible for the queen to tell just how much was kitten underneath.

Suddenly, with a small gasp, the kitten launches itself at the surprised Chrysalis, climbing up onto her shoulder, and then begins to rub itself against her neck emitting a long purring sound.

Chrysalis immediately drops the box, and reaches for the soft squirming mass that seems to have attached itself to her neck like a leech.

Finally prying it free, Chrysalis holds it up before her. "Cease thy attack small creature! How dare you assault the body of a Queen! For such an affront I shall feed you to the least of my hive. I shall delight in watching as… watching as..."

Chrysalis trails off as she looks at the kitten in her hooves. It was just so... so fluffy. Fluffy and PINK! And those eyes, those pouty little eyes… and that noise it makes, some sort of {pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt}. All of these factors, so disturbing by themselves, and yet put them all together, and somehow… somehow… "By the Broodmother! You are just the cutest, most adorable creature in all of existence!" She says, hugging the kitten to her chest.

As the purring of the tiny beast increases, Chrysalis's eyes go wide. Something is happening. Something is happening inside of her.

"What is this strange sensation?" She begins, then stops. She knows this feeling, she does! "I feel… I feel… love?!" She says in wonder. "I'm feeling love!" she says again, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "This has been what we feed on? But this... This is so much stronger! Is this possible? Is this real?"

Suddenly pouring into the nursery from both entrances, come the remaining drones of her hive.

"I'm telling you Twenty-Four, there is love pouring out of this room. I know love when I smell it, and-" Twenty-One falls silent as he beholds his Queen, sitting in a birthing alcove holding a small pink bundle to her chest, rocking it gently, as tears stream from her cheeks.

"M-my Queen," he stammers in awe. "You are… you are radiating love! So much love! It's like looking into the sun! My queen, you have saved us, you have saved us all!"

As one, all of the changelings bow before their queen, and her new royal adviser... Mr. Fluffykins.

Far away in the Crystal Empire, three ponies finally tear their gazes away from the viewing crystal.

"See Cadence, aren't you glad you decided to help her?" Pinkie Pie says smugly.

"You have no idea, how hard that was for me." Cadence replies.

"Oh Cady, you can't be stingy with your love." Pinkie says, bopping her on the nose. "After all the more you share your love, the more you get in return."

"Yes, well," Cadence says, her cheeks reddening.

"And besides," Fluttershy interjects, "even if they did attack us, they were only trying to feed themselves. You wouldn't want to see them all destroyed just for that?"

"Well, no. I guess not." Cadence admits.

"And see, now they will never have to attack anyone ever again, since Chrysalis can feed them all herself. Everypony wins!" Pinkie exclaims happily.

"And now that they no longer need to feed off of us, maybe we could even become friends with the changelings. Um, that is, if you think you are ready." Fluttershy adds.

{Sigh}, "Well perhaps a diplomatic convoy could be arranged after the end of the Hearth's Warming festivities. I'll draft a letter to Twilight for when you return to Ponyville. I suppose we could at least try. In the spirit of love and friendship." Cadence says, as she gazes into the crystal once more.

"Just one question Fluttershy. I've learned not to question Pinkie's intuition when it comes to gifts, but I've never seen a species of kitten quite like that before. Wherever did you find it?" Cadence inquires.

"Oh. Well, it was left on my doorstep less than a week ago. I'm so glad Pinkie was able to find it a good home. I must admit I was a little worried at first, but like you I've learned to trust her instincts. As for the breed, I looked it up in the library in Twilight's castle. Apparently it is quite rare. It is known as Felis Fluffis Puffis."

"Fluffis Puffis, eh?" Cadence says looking at the small kitten in the crystal.

"Aww, don't they look so cute together?" Pinkie says. "But we can't stop now, there are still more on my list, and I think we are going to need a little help with the next one..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Dazzlings

Three figures shuffled along an endless line. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they made it to the front. Wordlessly the volunteer of the day passed over a large steaming bowl of stew to each of the three, just as he had the hundred or so before them, and just as he would to all the rest behind them. At least, that is, until he had no more left to offer.

Experience therefore had taught the trio that if they had expected to eat that day, that they had best be in line at least a half an hour before mealtime. Especially during the holiday season, when the generosity of others usually meant a better than average meal.

After receiving there bowls the three quickly made there wait to an empty corner of the room where they could dine in privacy. Well, relative privacy. Like all other shelters they had been to, this one was overcrowded far beyond it's legal limits. As a consequence, space was limited, food was limited, and the thermostat was set barely high enough to keep people from freezing. Yet only the newer arrivals ever complained. The older homeless knew that it was only a matter of time before they too shed their cloak of dignity, and surrendered to the basic needs of survival. Food, shelter, and warmth.

"This is… surprisingly good!" Aria Blaze remarked, as she quickly began blowing on the spoonful of her second bite.

"ANYTHING is good when you are hungry enough," Adagio Dazzle refutes, before she too began to blow on her own spoonful.

"Well, it's not like we are having tacos," Sonata Dusk adds wistfully. "But then, how would that even work? All the broth would just spill out. I mean I guess you could freeze it then put it in a taco shell, but who eats cold soup? Oh wait, what about a frozen gazpacho taco?"

"Sonata," Aria begins. "Never mind, I'm not even going to try." She says in defeat, before quietly resuming her meal.

"We can't go on like this," Adagio says bitterly. "Going from city to city, shelter to shelter. We used to be powerful, loved, revered!" She finishes angrily, her voice rising to a shout.

A few heads turn her way, then resume their own meals. "They will learn," is the thought shared among attendant merely gives them all a long look before going back to the magazine he was reading.

The three resume eating silently for a few more moments, before Adagio says petulantly. "And why is it so cold? How can it be so cold with all these people packed in here like a clearance sale at the mall?"

"I miss the mall," Sonata says sadly. "I miss new clothes. Hey Aria, know what else I miss?"

"Tacos! Now shut up and eat your soup." Aria replies flatly.

Glumly Sonata complies.

"Right now all I miss is being warm." Adagio complains. And then quietly so the other two can't hear, "and being special."

"Aww, don't be sad Adagio," Sonata says brightly. "Maybe this will cheer you up!" She says holding out a large brightly wrapped box, nearly hitting Aria in the face in mid bite.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here!" Aria says, as Adagio takes the box from Sonata.

"Sonata, where did you even GET this?" Adagio asks, turning it around in her hands.

"I dunno. It just appeared on the table next to my soup. It's got our names on it though." She adds helpfully.

Adagio finds a tag just under the edge of a huge bow. Sure enough it has all of their names on it. She reads what it says aloud. "To Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, true happiness is found in the giving, not the receiving. Happy Hearths Warming!" Adagio's eyes widen in surprise. "Hearths Warming? This is from Equestria! Someone sent us something from Equestria!"

"No… Way!" Aria says dropping her spoon. "Well don't just sit there, open it!"

Adagio begins to quickly remove the bow and tear the gaudy paper from the box.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see what's inside!" Sonata says excitedly. "What do you think it is" Jewelry? Perfume? You don't think… it could possibly be… Tac-"

"Finish that sentence, and I will END you." Aria says, tearing her own gaze away from the box long enough to glare at Sonata.

"Shut up both of you!" Adagio says, as she removes the lid. Whatever else she would have said died on her lips as she looks incredulously at the box's contents.

"Well?" Aria says, as the silence drags on.

Wordlessly Adagio lifts out a jacket from the box. Not new, and not stylish by any standard. It was a huge old army jacket, far too large for any of the Dazzlings.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Adagio says, holding the jacket aloft.

"Ugh, that is SO not my color." Aria says in disdain. "And even if it were, it's way to big to fit me."

"Oh, maybe we could use it as a blanket! I'm not really picky about colors right now." Sonata says with a shudder.

"It's not THAT big." Adagio declares, looking at the garment ruefully. "Someone is playing a joke on us. This so called 'gift' is completely useless."

Adagio casts a quick glance around her. "Hey you!" she says, sizing up a nearby man sitting a table away.

"Huh, me? What do you want?" He says looking up, surprised that he was being spoken to.

"Here," Adagio says, tossing the jacket in his direction. It lands on the floor next to him, the man too surprised to even make a grab for it.

"I can have this? Are you serious?" He asks, his eyes going wide as he plucks the jacket from the floor, turning it in his hands. "There isn't a hole or a mark on it," he says incredulously. "It's barely been used. And I can just HAVE it?" He asks once more.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it. Happy Hearth- I mean, Merry Christmas." Adagio says, waving her hand in a shooing motion.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" The man says, quickly thrusting his arms into the sleeves and buttoning it up.

"Must be nice," Adagio mutters, preparing to throw the empty box off of the table. Then she notices that the box isn't empty at all. Something else is inside. Something pink.

Adagio lifts out this newest find. It has to be the ugliest pink sweater that she had ever seen. There are snowflakes falling out of a pink sky onto a snow covered field, where little pink clad children were building snowmen. It was all together hideous.

"Oh my!" An elderly lady said as she was walking by with her empty bowl. "That reminds me of my granddaughter. She used to make me those same terrible sweaters every year for Christmas. Of course that was back before my Charles died, and we could still afford our own place." The lady rambles, lost in her own past. "I wonder where she ever ended up? I wonder if that was one of her creations? It certainly looks tacky enough."

"Here!" Adagio says, thrusting the offending garment out before her.

"For me? Are you sure?" The old lady says in wonder.

"Oh yes, I'm positive." Adagio replies trying surreptitiously to wipe the memory of pink from her hands.

The old lady walks away, a tear forming in her eye. Before Adagio can sit back down however, a lean man in a worn tee shirt and jeans comes up beside her.

"Um, pardon me miss." He begins slowly. "I really hate to bother you."

Adagio turns to face the man, a biting retort on her lips, then she sees the state he is in. She's seen this before. Here is one of the 'suddenly homeless'. Not one of the abandoned people, no, this one was blindsided by it.

Without quite meaning to, the question escapes her lips. "What happened?"

"Oh." He says, surprised anyone would care enough to ask. "My name is James Caldwell. Me and my wife recently moved here from DC. She was going to college, and I was working at a law firm. Nothing fancy, just a desk jocky, an office assistant. We were living on the cheap y'know. Ramen, space heaters, taking the bus to work and school. Just until Janet could get out of school and get a job." Adagio makes a move it along gesture. "Well, there was a fire. One of the space heaters, while Janet was at school. We lost everything. Neither of us have any relatives we could call. We tried to rent another place, and was about to sign the papers, then my job laid me off. They were downsizing so their fourth quarter earnings would look better. We had nowhere to go. No money in the bank, and no-one is hiring the last week of Christmas. We literally only have the clothes on our back. Anyway, I saw that you were giving people warm clothes. And… it's not for me, but if you had anything I could give to my wife, anything at all..." he says, his voice trailing off in desperation.

"Oh you poor, poor man," Sonata says, coming around the table to offer him a hug. "Of course we will help!"

"Sonata!" Adagio says harshly, "We don't even know..." She begins, then stops as Sonata lifts item after item from the box, jeans, blouses, shirts coats, an armful of clothes, then another, handing them over to the startled man.

"Oh my God!" He exclaims. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you! Thank you all so much!" He exclaims, before taking his bundles and making his way to the other side of the room where a woman rises to her feet, to meet him. He points frantically back to the trio, and they can see, even from across the room, an expression of gratitude and relief on her tear stained face.

Adagio simply stares. That look. More sincere than any person, or pony, had ever given her before.

As if reading her mind, Aria says from beside her. "Right now, she thinks we are the most important people on earth. Hmm. Isn't THAT something."

"Y-yeah." Adagio says absently. "That's something all right." Turning to Sonata, she pats her affectionately on the head. "You done good."

"Aww, it was nothing. It just seemed the right thing to do y'know?"

"Well,"Aria says rising to her feet, "it looks like word has gotten around. I hope that magic box of yours hasn't run out of juice, because our day just got a lot busier." She says, gesturing across the room toward James and Janet.

They were still talking excitedly together, and what they were saying had not gone unheard by the people around them. Many of them were already making their way toward the Dazzlings. Soon all three were being bombarded with requests. Surprisingly nearly all of them were for someone else, someone worse off than they were. The few that were asking for themselves did so with such shame that even Adagio found it heartbreaking.

Tearfully the three of them dove their hands again and again into the box, passing out garments by the armful. No one there questioned where they were all coming from. They could see a Christmas Miracle unfolding before them, and accepted it with tearful joy. Soon everyone had all the clothes they could carry, and all were dressed warmly.

But the box wasn't finished quite yet.

"Sonata, am I seeing this right? Are those..." Adagio asked skeptically.

"Tacos!" Sonata yelled excitedly. "Hey everybody, come back! We're having tacos!" Sonata yelled to the departing crowd, many of whom quickly reversed course at her cry.

"Tacos for Hearths Warming," Adagio said, shaking her head. "Only Sonata Dusk would make that her Hearths Warming wish."

"And what about you o' fearless leader," Aria says munching a taco as they watch Sonata passing out handfuls with gleeful abandon. "Did you get what you wanted for Hearths Warming?"

Adagio thinks about the look in Janet's eyes. A look that she will never forget as long as she lives. "Yeah, Aria I did. I got exactly what I wanted. And what about you?"

"Nah, I guess I was too greedy. But there's always next-"

"Excuse me miss," the shelter attendant says, approaching Aria. "Um, I just wanted to say, that what you three are doing here today… Well, it's just such a beautiful thing. I've been volunteering here for over a year now, and in all that time I've never seen anyone as generous and kind as you three."

To Adagio's utter astonishment, she sees Aria do something that she has never seen her do in all the centuries she has known her. Aria is blushing.

"W-well," Aria stammers, "we were just in the right place at the right time y'know?"

"And now you're being modest." The attendant exclaims. "Look, I have a full time job at Eastside Mall, and I happen to know that one of the new shops that is opening is looking for several teenagers to fill positions in their store. They want young people that will actually care about helping the customers. Well, after I tell them what I've seen today, I can guarantee that they would hire you. If, that is, you don't mind working in a Mall."

"Heck yes we'll work in a Mall!" Aria says, totally unlike her normal self.

"Great. Let me go back to my desk and I'll get you some directions. My name is Jeff by the way."

"I'm Aria. Aria Blaze. And these are my friends Adagio Dazzle, and the one handing out tacos like there's no tomorrow is Sonata Dusk."

"Very nice to meet you." Jeff says, taking her hand warmly. Then quickly releasing it as a blush begins to spread. "Well, um, I'll just go… and get those directions for you… back in a minute."

As Jeff departs, Adagio shakes her head once more. "Well, you are just full of surprises Aria. A job at the Mall? That was an unexpected wish."

"Welllll," Aria says, still not sounding like her usual self. "That wasn't EXACTLY what I was wishing for."

"Hey!" Sonata shouts, "this isn't a taco. This isn't a taco at all." She says pulling something with green leaves and white berries out of the box.

With a huge smile Adagio plucks the branch from Sonata's hand. "Don't worry Sonata, that's just a little something for Aria." Then turning, she presents it to Aria who's face is blushing crimson.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aria says indignantly.

"Now, now, no pouting. It's Christmas here. There are rules against that. Now as band leader my final command today is that you go over to that desk, and open up your present." Adagio says holding out the sprig of mistletoe and grinning trollishly.

"Fine!" Aria says, snatching the mistletoe from her hand, and sounding for a moment like her normal self. Adagio lets her make it three steps before shouting loudly for all to hear, "and find out if he has a brother!"

"Ugggh!" Aria says in exasperated embarrassment.

Adagio watches as a red faced Aria shyly approaches Jeff. After a moment he notices what she has in her hand, and his face turns crimson as well. Hesitantly, Aria lifts the sprig over her head. "Well that's enough of that," Adagio says turning back toward Janet and James. "Hey James!" She yells, getting his attention. "How do you guys feel about tacos?"

Meanwhile back in the Crystal Empire. Three exhausted ponies collapse on the bed of Princess Cadence.

"Whew," Cadence says panting heavily. "I'm certainly glad you asked for help on this one Pinkie Pie."

"Y-yeah. I guess we got a little carried away this time." Pinkie replies equally breathless.

"Well I for one found it to be exhilarating!" Rarity says, not at all winded. "look at all the people we helped today! And all by relocating bunches of used clothing that other people were throwing away."

"Well, the taco thing was all Pinkie Pie." Cadence says, sitting upright.

"Um hmm." Pinkie agrees. "And Rarity used a variation of her gem finding talent to locate all the clothing. But it was your magic that was able to portal them into the box." She says smiling. "And what about that bit at the end? You know, with the mistletoe?"

"Well, I AM the Princess of Love. It was obvious the moment I saw them. I just gave them a little Christmas nudge." Cadence says innocently.

"Riiight." Pinkie replies, before giggling. "You need to meet my family, you're a lot more fun to deal with than the Pairing Stone."

"Pairing Stone?" Cadence asks suspiciously.

"Never mind," Pinkie says quickly. "How is our other friend doing? Is the filly almost there?"

"I received a scroll from Luna just as we were finishing up. She's had the filly following one of her brightest stars for the last half hour. Luna said to tell you that she really regrets not being here, but they expect her to be at the party with her sister. She wants you to know just how important this filly is to her."

"I'll write her a scroll right now." Pinkie says, pulling parchment, pen, and ink from her mane. "She has nothing to worry about, we won't let her down."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Trixie

"Barkeep! Give me your largest, strongest, cheapest, drink," the snow covered mare said, upon throwing open the door to the Lucky Star Saloon. One of the only bars still open despite the weather.

"One of those words don't belong with the others," The bartender says gruffly. "And you know better than to track snow onto my carpet Gappy."

"Fine." The mare replies, the wind leaving her sails. She turns, going out onto the stoop and shakes off the snow from her hat and cloak, before returning and settling into her usual seat at the bar. "And I wish you wouldn't call me Gappy. Is it really so hard to say Great and Powerful? Trixie has been doing it for years, and Trixie has found that it only becomes easier with practice."

"First off, I call you Gappy for no other reason than it makes that little vein stick out on your forehead. Most unladylike by the way. Secondly you know my rule about speaking in the third person like some Canterlot royal, so unless you want to find some other place to drink, I'll ask you politely to knock it off. And as for that drink you want, you'll just have to wait a few minutes. I need to 'escort' a couple of ponies that were incorrect in their assessment of their cider limitations, and introduce them to the outside world." The bartender says, as he steps out into the lounge.

Trixie immediately clammed up. She and Frosty Mug had been friends for several years now, and she knew when he began to speak in proper Equestrian that somepony had gotten his blood up. Probably one of the two falling down ponies that he was currently 'assisting'. Frosty was a really nice unicorn stallion, but when he got his blood up, you did NOT want to be in his way. After a few moments, Frosty returned to the bar… alone.

"So what was THAT all about?" Trixie asks, hoping that talking about it will get it out of Frosty's system. She was here to celebrate after all.

"Just bad timing is all." Frosty replies, learning against the bar rail, trying to shake it off. "That pale stallion just found out his wife is going to have a foal. And his buddy took him out to celebrate. Thing is, although his buddy might be a little better than a light weight, the father-to-be was as straight laced as they come. They started getting a bit… boisterous, and I went over and asked them to quiet it down. And they did, for awhile. Then, right before you came in, they started getting rowdy again. When I yelled across the bar for them to stifle it, his buddy of course had to yell back 'lighten up old dude, you'd do the same thing if YOU were going to be a father'. That was the point that you came in."

"Oh sweet Celestia, I'm sorry Frosty." Trixie says, instantly contrite. "But there's no way that pony could have known about your daughter."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It just caught me wrong, what with being Hearths Warming and all. This will be the first Hearths Warming without her Trixie. My first Hearths Warming all alone. I just… look, never mind. Forget about things we can't change. Instead tell me what's got you so excited that you'd bust up into my place forgetting all your manners?"

Knowing that Frosty really didn't want to talk about the loss of his daughter, Trixie plastered her best showpony smile across her muzzle and said, "this is it Frosty! My chance has finally come around. As of tomorrow no pony will ever mock Tri-, I mean ME ever again!"

Frosty rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Oh for the love of Luna, not again. Okay, what is it this time? Did you decide to give up magic and start a rock and roll band to tour Equestria?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of! Trixie give up magic? Ludicrous! No, Trixie is going to perform during the big Hearths Warming parade tomorrow. Once all of the ponies in Canterlot see just how amazing T- I am, then I'll be booked for every show and party thrown in this city for years to come. I'll be the most famous unicorn known to ponykind!"

"Oh Trixie. Why do you do this to yourself?" Frosty says, taking her hoof, and causing her to blush profusely. "I'm your friend right? You trust me right? Then believe me when I say this is a bad idea. Look I know you used to attend Celestia's school, and I know you know all them fancy spells and formulas. But Trixie, you just don't have the magic to pull off the big stuff. Don't get me wrong, you're show might entertain pegasi, and earth ponies, but them fancy unicorns up on nob hill? They aren't going to be impressed. You're heading for a fall girl."

Trixie pulls her hoof from Frosty's grasp with a little smirk. "That's what I like about you Frosty, you always tell it like it is. Any other pony would have gotten a face full of fireworks by now. But like you said, we are friends. Best friends. And as my best friend, I've decided to show you… this!" Trixie says, as she removes a small box out of one of the many concealed pockets of her cloak, lifting the lid with a flourish.

"I-is that... is that a spell focus?" Frosty says taking the box in his hooves, not daring to touch the contents.

"Oh yes. And not just ANY spell focus." Trixie says excitedly. "I've checked it over thoroughly. There's enough power in there for an alicorn level spell! If I'm careful, I can use this to augment my own magic for years to come. And as long as I'm not TOO over the top and drain it dry, it'll even recharge itself from the ambient magic around it. And what is Canterlot full of?"

"Unicorns." Frosty says, catching on. "Heh. Well I'll be. You might actually pull this off. Color me impressed." Frosty says retuning the box to Trixie. "Where in the world did you ever find something like that?"

"Ah, that was the best part." Trixie says grinning. "It was a gift. I woke up in my cart as usual, and there it was on my nightstand, a brightly wrapped box with a bow. The tag read 'to Patric-', ahem, 'to Trixie Lulamoon, Happy Hearths Warming, you'll know what to do with it.' Well, I don't know where it came from, but they were right. I certainly DO know what to do with it."

The bell over the front door causes them to pause in their conversation as another familiar face comes shivering into the bar.

"Sheesh, it's really coming down out there. I'll take the usual Frosty." Donut Joe says, pulling up a stool next to Trixie.

"One Eyrish Coffee coming up," Frosty says, pulling a mug from under the counter.

"Hey Trixie. I know bringing a minor into a bar is normally a bad idea, but are you really going to let your roadie just sit out there in the snow?" Joe asks, concerned.

"Roadie? I don't have any roadies. Like I have the spare cash to pay somepony to assist me." Trixie says dismissively.

"Well, there sure is SOMEPONY's kid huddled up under the awning of your wagon. I just assumed she was with you.

Trixie stood up quickly. "No. No, no, no! No pony is going to mess with my stuff the day before I finally make my comeback. Hold that drink Frosty. I'll be right back!" And with that Trixie dons her hat once more and steps out of the bar.

"Heh, she never DID tell me what she wanted in the first place." Frosty said grinning.

"What's this about a comeback? She got another scheme?" Joe asks.

"Well, lemme tell ya," Frosty begins.

Meanwhile, outside, Trixie makes her way across the street to her snow covered wagon. The snow had been falling hard for a long time, and it was already well past Trixie's fetlocks, as she struggled a jagged line toward a small figure huddled up under the awning.

Trixie finally stops before her, her shadow covering the small quivering form of a filly. Noting the absence of light, the filly uncurls from the ball she had made of herself to look up at the unicorn mare staring angrily down at her.

Trixie takes in the appearance of her intruder. She's young. Too young to be out all by herself at night in the snow. And not a stick of clothing on her, no coat or scarf or anything, 'she must be freezing', Trixie thinks to herself. The angry rant she had prepared on the way here dies unspoken.

"Oh Tartarus." Trixie says in exasperation, as she unfastens her cloak and drapes it around the shuddering youngster. "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't think so. M-my legs gave out just as I got to this wagon. I guess this must be yours. I'm really sorry. If I can have a minute to catch my breath, I'll manage to find somewhere else."

Trixie lets out a long sigh. "Kid, never kid a kidder. You look like you're two hoofsteps away from Mr. Reaper. C'mere." Trixie says, as she reaches down and lifts the young filly into her hooves. 'She's so light', Trixie thinks, 'when was the last time she ate?'

Awkwardly Trixie makes her way back to the door of the bar. Although she's had experience standing on two hooves during her shows, walking across a snow laden track with a shivering filly in her arms is something she never had to practice for. As a consequence she was quite out of breath by the time she got the door open.

"Lil help here!" Trixie yells to the only two ponies left in the bar, Joe and Mug.

Frosty Mug quickly trots over and scoops the filly up without effort, as they make their way back inside.

"Well, looks like you won that one Trixie, yes sir no toddler is a match for you!"

"Stifle it Joe, and make yourself useful." Frosty says, holding the young filly, "I know there's still some hayfries leftover next to the grill, and while your at it see if you can slap together a couple of daisy sandwiches. This poor thing doesn't look like she's eaten in days." Frosty says, as he places his bundle onto one of the sofas in front of his tavern's fireplace.

"She's so cold." Trixie says rubbing one of the filly's legs.

"I've got a cure for that." Frosty says, rising to his hooves once more. "Warm, mulled, cider. No, not THAT kind." Frosty amends catching the glare Trixie has directed at him. "Despite what you may believe Gappy, I do sell beverages other than alcohol. You should try one sometime."

"Hrmp." Trixie says as she peels her damp cloak of the youngster, and hangs it up on a rack beside the fireplace, along with her sodden hat.

As Trixie returns to the filly's side, the object of her attention looks up at her, her youthful eyes going wide. "I couldn't tell before with your hat and your cape on. You're so pretty, a-are you an angel?"

"HAH!" Frosty says from behind the bar, earning him another burning glare from Trixie.

"Despite the crudity of that rube over there, he is correct. First time for everything I suppose. No dear, I'm no angel-"

"You got THAT right," Joe chimes in from the grill.

"Donut Joe, the next thing I better hear out of your mouth is 'here is your food miss', 'cause if it isn't you'll be seeing fireworks erupt from places you never thought possible!" Trixie says, causing the filly to giggle.

"Hahaha, you're funny." The filly says, smiling for the first time.

"Of course I am. Why there isn't a city this side of Ponyville that doesn't chuckle at the mention of my name. Speaking of which, where are my manners? Trixie Lulamoon, at your service. That hunky looking stallion in the back is Frosty Mug, be careful of that one, he's a real smooth talker."

"HAH!" Donut Joe barks, then "Oww!"

"Oops, sorry, my hoof must've slipped." Frosty says as insincerely as possible.

"Oh, and the recently concussed pony back there is Donut Joe. He's alright. Well most of the time. Just don't let him start talking about donuts."

"I heard that!" Joe says from the back, still rubbing his head.

"And I don't see any food!" Trixie retorts. "I guess I'll just have to entertain the kid with fireworks instead. Now do I have a volunteer?"

Joe hurries around the front of the sofa, a tray balanced in each hoof. On them are an assortment of sandwiches, some fries, and a steaming bowl of soup with a hunk of thick dark bread next to it.

"I wasn't sure what the kid would like, so I just threw together a little bit of everything. Pretty sure some of that was supposed to be Frosty's dinner, but I'm sure he'd be willing to contribute to the cause." Joe says, rubbing a large lump on his head once more.

"Joe, you just earned a reprieve. Next drink is on me." Trixie says before turning back to the filly. "Okay kid, you look like your pretty hungry."

"I-I could eat," the youngster says hesitating. "But," she says eying the feast before her, "I-I don't have any money. I'm sorry. Sorry you made all of this food."

"Ah well, us showponies are used to situations where cash is a nonentity." Trixie says matter-of-factually. "It's called the barter system kid. Tell you what. I'll trade you food, if you promise to answer my questions, AND you have to tell the truth. I'll know if you're lying," she says lighting up her horn and waving it before the wide eyed filly.

"Truth spell. Wow, that's a third year spell. You... you used to go to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns didn't you?" the filly asks.

"Yes, yes I did." Trixie says in surprise. "But I'll ask the questions here. Let's start with an easy one, what's your name kid?"

"It's Moonlight, ma'am. Moonlight Glitter." The filly says, eying the bowl of soup hungrily.

"Go ahead dear, that was worth a bowl of soup I think." Trixie says in amusement as she watches the young Moonlight greedily guzzling her soup without the use of a spoon.

Just then Frosty returns with two steaming mugs of cider. Wordlessly he passes one over to Trixie.

"Why thank you kind sir." Trixie says warmly.

"You realize that all of this is going on your tab." He says, with a warm smile, watching as Trixie nearly chokes on her cider. He then adds, "of course, it's my policy to wipe all tabs clean on Hearth's Warming Eve."

Getting her breathing under control she replies, "better not let Joe hear you say that."

"Too late." Joe says from the bar, as he begins to mix what appears to be a very expensive looking drink. "Hey Frosty, where do you keep that thirty year old single malt scotch? Never mind, found it!"

Frosty practically levitates off of the seat beside Trixie and hurries back toward the bar. Causing Moonlight to giggle once more.

"I like this place, your friends are funny too." She says wiping her muzzle with her hoof.

"Oh yeah, they are real cut-ups, I should use them as my opening act," Trixie says, only half kidding. "Alright Moonlight, this mug of cider is really really good. So it's going to cost you a few more answers. First off, where are your parents, and secondly, what in the name of Celestia's secret cake room where you doing walking around naked in the snow?!"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Moonlight says, her smile fading away.

"Kid, I was planning to kill a few hours, and brain cells, here tonight, and listening to you has bound to be more interesting than listening to them." Trixie says waving a hoof back toward the bar.

"I SAID put it down! GENTLY." Frosty admonishes.

"That's not suppose to bend that way!" Joe says by way of reply.

"You were saying," Trixie prompts.

Well, like I said my name is Moonlight Glitter. I am… was, a student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." Moonlight begins.

"Was?" Trixie interjects, you seem just a bit young to have graduated, so I'm guessing..."

"I quit." Moonlight says sadly. "See my mom and me live in Whinnyapplous. We never had a lot of money since poppa died. But they both wanted me to attend school here real bad. They said I had a gift for magic, and that I needed to make the most of it. So mom took on a second job and used all of her savings to send me here to school. I was doing really well, getting A's in all my classes. Princess Luna herself had asked me if I wanted to become her protege. I told her I needed some time to think about it. This was three weeks ago. I wrote my mom to tell her, and waited to her what she thought about it. But I never heard back. Then, yesterday, I received a letter from her next door neighbor. She had seen my letter in mom's post box, and got my return address from it. They had been trying to find a way to contact me for a week. Apparently momma had collapsed at one of her jobs. They rushed her to the doctor, and the doctor has her in a hospital. Apparently she hadn't been eating well, and she had worked herself into exhaustion. Mom never said a word to me about ANY of that. Her letters were always so cheerful, telling me how proud she was of me.

Now I know that she was hiding the truth this whole time. She was working herself to death, just so I could go to some stupid fancy school. I don't care about any of that. I just want my momma to be okay.

So today, I decided to leave school and go home. I went to the train station and used the last of my money to buy a train ticket home. I waited and waited, for hours and hours, but the train never came. The ticket counter pony finally came and told me that the trains had been shut down because of the weather. He said there probably wouldn't be another one until after Hearths Warming.

I didn't know what to do. I had already turned in my key at the school, and the outer gates were already locked. Every pony had already left, most of them going to the big Hearths Warming party at the palace.

I had nowhere to go, and no money, and every place I saw was shut down for the night anyway.

I stood there in the street, trying to think of what to do, then, up in the sky, a star appeared. I knew all of the constellations, but this one I had never seen before. It kept shining brighter and brighter, almost like the moon itself. Suddenly I felt this strange compulsion as I gazed at it. Before I knew it, I was putting one hoof in front of the other, trotting in a straight line toward that distant star. On and on I went, almost as if the star was guiding me, the next thing I knew I was here. The star was hanging right over this building. The only one with any lights on. I had planned on coming inside. But I was just so tired. I decided to rest for a few minutes under the awning of that wagon outside. The next thing I remember is you looking down at me."

Frosty Mug had trotted up beside them as Moonlight had been telling her story. She and Trixie exchanged a look. "Did you see the star she was talking about when you came in?"

"Nooo," Trixie replies slowly. "I wasn't really looking, but I think I would have noticed it if it was as bright as she described.

"I-I'm not making it up!" The filly says, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't know why there was a star! I don't know why it led me here. A-all I wanted to do was get home to my momma." She says, breaking down into sobs. "I gotta get home. If I don't she'll keep doing the same thing, working herself to death. I can't lose her! Not like poppa! I-I just can't!"

Trixie turns back to Frosty. The expression on her face was that of pure sorrow. She casts a look back to her cloak, then back a Frosty, he instantly understands her unspoken statement.

"Girl, can you do that, even with a spell focus?" He asks softly, "that's some Twilight Sparkle level stuff you're talking about."

"Maybe not yesterday, and maybe not tomorrow, but tonight? Tonight I could pluck the moon from the sky." Trixie replies with absolute certainty.

Frosty reaches out and takes her hoof, causing her to blush. "It's a shame though, I think I was actually looking forward to spending Hearths Warming with the greatest showpony in Equestria."

"Well," Trixie says, gripping his hoof in return, you could always come WITH us."

Frosty's eye go wide, "Me? You mean you can teleport all three of us from Canterlot to Whinnyappleous?"

"What? No! No, I have something else in mind. Trust me." Trixie replies enigmatically.

"Right then. Whatever you say o' Great and Powerful one. Hey Joe!" Frosty says turning back to the bar and tossing his keys to his startled friend. "Drink your fill and then lock up, I've decided to go on a last minute vacation."

"And Joe," Trixie adds, take good care of my cart until we get back, or they'll be fireworks… LOTS of fireworks.

"O-okay, but what's going on? You two going somewhere?" Joe asks as he trots up to the fireplace.

"Three," Trixie says with a grin. "Stand up young mage. No student of Celestia's school should be crying in front of her elder."

The filly rises to her hooves, still sniffling.

"Ah ah," Trixie says admonishingly, "you'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, you'd better not pout."

"W-why?" the filly says confused.

"Why? I'm telling you why! 'Cause I'm taking you back to you're home town." Trixie says with a grin.

"What? But how? The trains aren't running, there's too much snow to go by cart, and none of us can fly." Moonlight says bewildered.

"Magic." Trixie says retrieving her hat and cloak, and putting them on.

"What? But that's crazy! No unicorn can teleport from here all the way to Whinnyappleous!"

"Kid, you have no idea who you are talking to," Donut Joe says, his voice filled with pride. "That isn't just ANY unicorn. This is the Grrrrrrrrreat and Powerful Trixie!"

"That's right. Frosty says, smiling down at the young filly. Didn't they teach you about her in school? She once took on an Ursa Minor, and even beat Twilight Sparkle herself in a magical duel."

"What? You dueled Twilight Sparkle? The Element of Magic herself?" The filly said with awe in her voice.

"And won. Although Twilight DID win the rematch." Trixie says, as she makes her way to a clear space in front of the door.

Frosty shepherds the filly over next to him as Trixie reaches into her cloak, and, unseen, pries the lid of her concealed box, and cups her hoof around the spell focus inside.

"Now behold!" She says raising both hooves into the air, and waving them theatrically around. "As I call upon mystic forces untapped by no pony save the mightiest of alicorns!"

The air becomes charged with energy as Trixie draws upon all of her power, and focuses it through the object in her hoof. She knows this spell by heart. Just like so many other of the greater spells. She's learned all the conjurations of the greater arcana, but until now, she's never had the raw power to call upon to make any of them work.

'Well, I guess my comeback will have to wait.' She thinks to herself. 'Oh well, there's always next year.' "Now gaze in wonder, as the Great and Powerful Trixie bends the very fabric of space and time!"

The huge ball of magic Trixie had collected, flattens itself out into a shimmering vertical disk. Then before the shocked gazes of her friends, the center of the disk opens to reveal a city street. The street lights are all aglow, but not a pony could be seen.

"I know that street!" Moonlight says excitedly. "I live just a block down that road! Oh my gosh! Trixie, you made a portal! That's an alicorn level spell! No unicorn has ever done such a thing! You must be the greatest magician in the world!"

"Well, kid, lemme tell ya," Frosty says, as the three step through the portal, which briefly shows them trotting down the middle of the empty street, before it shimmers and fades out of existence.

Donut Joe shakes his head, a huge grin plastered on his muzzle as he banks the fire for the evening, and gathers up the remains of young Moonlight's dinner to take back to the kitchen.

"That's one very special mare you got there Frosty." He says, looking to where the portal hung moments before. "Take good care of her."

Back in The Crystal Kingdom, Pinkie Pie and Cadence watch as the trio go to Moonlight's apartment, to find, much to her surprise, that her mother had been released from the hospital, and had been coaxed by her neighbor to join them for Hearths Warming Eve. They watch as the young filly tells her mom and everypony there, how the Great and Powerful Trixie saved her from the snow, and made a portal all the way from Canterlot to bring her home. They also notice that both Trixie and Frosty were holding hooves the entire time.

"Pinkie," Cadence asks with concern, "why are you crying?"

"It's just so… so beautiful." Pinkie says, blowing her nose on the hem of Cadence's dress. "We made so many people so happy. I just wish we could do this every day!"

"Oh Pinkie," Cadence says with a smile. "You DO do this every day, with every pony in Ponyville."

"I know, I know. But every pony there is my friend. And there are so many other ponies, and griffins, and hooomans, and minotaurs and-"

"I get the idea Pinkie." Cadence says, cutting her off before she lists every sentient race known to ponykind.

"But there's just so many that could use our help." Pinkie says desperately.

"I know Pinkie, I know. But all we can do, is all we can do, and we can't do any more than that. When your heart starts to get heavy with all you haven't done, just think about all the ponies your life has touched, and how, just by knowing you, their lives are better. Every little bit of good you do is like a ripple in a pond, and who knows just how far a kind word, or helpful hoof in the right place, at the right time, will spread."

"That's… pretty awesome Cadence. And here I thought you were the pretty one, and Celestia dished out all the wisdom."

"Well, Aunt Celestia is pretty wise. But I do know a thing or two. Like for example, the location of her secret cake room." Cadence says with a gleam in her eye.

"Portal?" Pinkie asks.

"Portal," Cadence confirms.

"Best Hearths Warming ever?" Pinkie asks.

"Eeyup!" Cadence says, charging up her horn.


End file.
